Change of plan
by ApplePiie
Summary: Santana always wanted to marry a rich football player, a lawyer or whatever and have a normal life. But she has to change her plan when her parents found out that she's gay. xPezberry.
1. Cookies and tears

**Hi there ! This is my first fic of all time so don't be to harsh U_U" Also English is not my native language and I don't have any beta so If someone is interested... **  
**Reviews are appreciated, let me know what you think ;) **

Santana Lopez.  
At 7, the little girl, like many other, said during one winter afternoon between two cookies on her father's lap that one day she was going to marry him.

« _Si, princesa_ » he replied, squeezing the little human being in his strong arms.  
Ten years later, Carlos Lopez just throws his daughter in the street.

* * *

_Twenty two minutes before _

« _Papi_ ? _Mami_ ? » Santana shouted barely the open door open. She was just coming home from High school, where the bus dropped the gleeclub after Regionals. Just the time for them to elect their MVP; Berry. Santana hesitated a long time before voting for her. It was RuPaul after all. She doesn't have any particular reason for being nice with her, especially after that mister Schue choose her damn depressing solo over her brilliant Trouty Mouth. But, she had to be honest; the dwarf did an amazing job on the song. Not like she was going to say it to her. Whatever, they'll be going to New York for Nationals ! She had to announce it to her parents; they couldn't make it to the Regionals because of their work and she wanted to bring the good news in person. And especially, she had to choose a dress for tonight party. Berry's dads had an emergency for the weekend out of town and Puck launches the invitations as soon as the information dropped of Rachel mouth.

« I'm home! Oh my God you nev- »

Santana stop dead in her tracks. Her parents were home, in the living room, seat on the couch. The first thing she noticed was the tears streaking her mother face. Then, the clenched jaw of her father and his strong arms cross on his torso. He stands up before she could say something. His gaze bore so many feelings… Sadness, anger, hatred, disappointment…

« Santana »

His icy tone makes her stiffed.

"What ? What happened ? Is th- »

« Are you gay ? »

Her mouth dropped. Few seconds passed before she completely understand what she just heard.

« No! » she screamed a little too aggressively. How did they… _Oh no, that's so not happening to me._

« No why… I'm not… I just… » It started to become difficult to hold her own tears. Those last days were a total emotional disaster for the young woman. After struggling for being honest with herself, she succeeds to come out to Brittany. And all this crap for what? The blond ripped her heart out of her chest and walk on it. Twice.

Her father, still silent, lean on his side and press the button above the blinking green signal on the phone. "_You have one new message. Message received today at 05.24PM_; _Hey San_" Brittany's voice fills the dead silent room. _Oh God no_… _"I know that I can't call you home but I renamed all my contact in my cell phone with pet name and I can't remember the one I gave to you... So Artie let me borrow his phone and he doesn't have your cell."  
_The bubbly blonde made a pause, feeling that it wasn't the point. _"Anyway, I just wanna tell you that I'm really proud of you, you were awesome on stage like always. Please don't be mad at me San, let's be best friend again; I miss you so much… You have to understand that I can't just dump Artie for you, it's not right, I really like him and I don't want to hurt him like Tina does. I love you too San, just be patient okay? I was really pati-"_

The message stopped. Santana watched the outlet in her hands, unable to say any coherent thought.

« It's not… »

« Fucking stop it Santana ! » her father screamed now, and the knot building in her throat began to make her breathing difficult. « I always knew something was off between you two! How could you… My baby girl would never do that. You are so disappointing your mother and me Santana, have we done something wrong? Are you punishing us for something ?"

« No! » She finally succeeds to answer something and noticed just now the salty taste of her tears. She doesn't even bother anymore. « You did nothing wrong, I'm just… confuse okay? »

« Confuse? Are you kidding me? Do you know what kind of thing is _this_? What people like that _are_? This is so not right Santana. What I'm gonna say to the family ? And the neighborhood? Have you think about this?"

"Yeah right and have you think that maybe the happiness of your daughter comes before the neighbors?" She doesn't know how she found the strength to answer back. Her father must be the only human being on earth that can scare her just by raising his voice.

« My daughter? I'm sorry Santana but if you don't change your mind immediately you're not going to be considered as my daughter anymore."

"What?" her voice cracked as new tears formed under her eyelid. Her gaze shifted on her mother, still crying silently on the edge of the couch, hoping for some support. No reaction. Wow. And she thought yesterday that her week sucks.

« Very well » she wiped her tears vehemently and head to her bedroom without thinking. If one day somebody told her that she managed to pack 17 years of her life in one bag pack made in five minutes, she would never buy it. Anger can makes you do crazy things.

« Don't ever bother contact me again, you two are so dead to me." And with that she stormed out the house and slammed the door behind her.


	2. Fuck them all

**Thanks for the reviews and all the alert guys :)**

** Still unbettaed, sorry for all the grammatical mistakes. Serious business between Rachel and Santana in the next chapter ;)**

She used the key that she always had in her hand during all the exchange for opening her car. She threw her bag on the passenger seat, entered inside, turn on the engine and put the radio volume at maximum. She pushed the accelerator pedal without even checking behind. Rolling in the Deep was now playing through the speakers, assaulting her ears as she joined the circulation. She began to sing along, almost howling in attempt to hear her own voice over the far too loud music.

_We could have it all,_

_Rolling in the deep,_

_You had my heart inside of your hands_

The former Cheerio drove like this a while, without any specific destination. She just took well care to focus all her mind on the lyrics of each song. Without thinking, as the night began to fall around her, she finally parked in front of Breadsticks. She turned off everything and as the silence surrounding her, all the thoughts she tried to avoid assailed her. Santana burst into violent tears and began to hit the wheel as hard as her remaining strength allowed her.

_Fuck_. Fuck Brittany. Fuck her family. Fuck them all. She knew very well that her parents were uncomfortable with gay people. No, let's not be afraid to saying it; they were homophobic. What did she expected? That they would wear "proud of my gay daughter" t-shirt and go with her to the gay pride? _Come. on._

She sniffed noisily, trying to avoid another wave of tears.  
What the hell is she supposed to do now? She had no family around here, and anyway, what is she gonna say to them? _Maybe I can find something with a friend like Quinn does with Wheezy when she was preggo? Oh well, wait a minute. I don't have any single fucking friend anymore._  
She began to cry again against the wheel. Hard.

She exhausted herself eventually and fell asleep in her car. At 09.30PM, the ringtone coming from her Iphone woke her up.

"What ?" she answered. Her voice was such a mess.

"Where the hell are you? I'm waiting for you at the liquor store! You have the fake I.D remember?"

_Damn. I totally forgot._ "Yeah, chill out Puckerman. I'm here in 20."

She hung up and sight. So, she has two options: a) she stay in her car eating sticks and crying forever and ever on her screwed up life or b) she's going to that damn party and drinks until she doesn't even remember her first name.

She grabbed her bag and checked herself up in the mirror before get out the car. _Option b._

The Latina looks like crap right now and was thankful of the dark, but not so much of the wind. She pulled her blazer closer and already can make a list of important things she had forgotten to take; _like an actual coat_. She shivers before enters the restaurant and head up to the restroom, where she just throws her bag on the sink and began to undress her without an ounce of bashfulness. A young woman chooses this moment for enter and stayed paralyze at the sight.

"Oh huh, excuse me I didn't-"

"Just get out of here okay?" Santana replied as she pulled out a dress from her bag.

The older woman obeyed without saying a word and the Latina put her new, expensive, low cut, smockin and turquoise dress on. She studied her reflection a long time in the mirror; her eyes were less puffy but still a little red. Her features looked like how she felt inside; miserable. She splashed her face with cold water several time then began her fancy make up, finishing with some water proof mascara.

* * *

"Finally!"

"Shut it Noah, hurry up we gonna be late"

"But _you_ are already la-"

"Come on!" Santana stuffed Puck's fake I.D in his hand and entered the liquor store. She had to keep it herself since Noah's mother found some medicinal drugs not so medicinal in his drawer and began to act crazy and ransacked his room every now and then.

"So you're not with Brit ?" he asked innocently, totally unaware of what just happened in her life. He searched through some brands of beer and chooses 3 different packs before turning his gaze on the Cheerio again, still waiting for her to respond.

"No, _obviously_." She tried really hard to sound normal, like she doesn't bother, but her right hand were squeezing a bottle of tequila so hard that she thought she was going to break it. "I don't see any white rhino either around here, where's your new girlfriend?"

"Stop calling her that Lopez, that's just mean, plus she totally kicks your bony ass last time, remember? You own the girl some respect."

"Yeah whatever." They choose some more bottles and headed to the checkout.

"37$ please"

"Can you pay? I think I lost my wallet. Again." Puck asked, his hand searching in his empty pockets.

"Seriously?" She groaned, exasperated and amazed in the same time at how he managed to not lose his own head sometimes. She gave her blue card, type her combo and wait.

"I'm sorry miss, it's denied"

"What? It's not possible I-" She stopped.  
_Oh no they didn't…_

"What's goin on Santana?"

"Nothing" She took back her card and opened her wallet, hoping that she's going to found some cash. 60$. Thanks god. "There must be an error" She glanced furiously at the poor boy, knowing perfectly inside that it wasn't his fault. "Here" She paid and finally looks back at what was still staying in her hand. _Great, now I have no home. And 20$ to live._  
She knew that her parents had frozen her count because they want her to come back. Or maybe just make her even more miserable. Whatever, there's no way she's coming home.

"You're hot tonight Lopez" Puck grinned as he checked her out before putting the alcohol in the trunk.

"I already know that" She congratulated herself for the miraculous makeup. The former Cheerio paused a second before enter her car, an idea popping up in her mind. "So, where's rhi-, Lauren again?"

"She's at NY for the week end with her folks"

"Lucky her" Santana smiled evilly and enter in the car.

"Why that?" Puck asked suspicion in his voice.

She just shrugged, turned the car on and pulled out the parking lot.

So, here's the plan; She's gonna drink, a lot. Then gets into Puck's pants and make him forget about all kind of oversized things with glasses. She's gonna make up a motive for a fight with her folks and ask for staying one day or two for a start. Yeah she was with Sam but he was totally useless in this situation, his parents doesn't know her like Puck's, and they never gonna let her stayed at their house. And he had a crazy number of siblings anyway.

She pulled in front of Berry's house. She had her plan B.


	3. Stupid game

**Sorry it took me forever to write this… Thanks for the alerts! Reviews are always appreciated :)**

Rachel greeted them almost as soon as they knock on the front door.

"Hi Santana! Noah! How nice of you, you're bringing fruit juice?"

The Latina rolled her eyes and jostled lightly Rachel when she entered. "Not really. But there must be some chemical admixture in it who tasted like fruits."

"Wh-what ?" the shortest brunette closed the door behind Puck. "Have you brought alcohol?" she doesn't seem pleased with the idea. "Guys I told you earlier that the only way I accepted to host an after Regionals party was-"

"Come on Rach ! We won the freaggin' Regionals, it's time for some fun!"

"Noah, we can have fun without illegal substance"

"No we can't" Santana finished as she passed the infamous portray of Berry before heading to the now familiar basement.

"Finally!" Shouted their teammates already waiting for them.

"_With my hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_" Puck began to sing _Tik Tok_ loud enough for covering up the boring classic song that was playing in the background.

"_Now the party doesn't start 'til I walked in!_" They all sing along with him. Sam and Mike attacked the radio post while Puck, Santana and Quinn busy themselves with cocktails preparation. S&M blew up from the speakers and as soon the second verse began, everybody already have beer in hand. Rachel included.

"You were not so difficult to convince, midget" Santana pointed to the half empty bottle in Rachel hand.

"Unfortunately, you and Puck weren't the one who convinced me" the brunette turned her head. The Latina followed her gaze on the couch where Quinn and Finn were making out._ I knew it._  
"She just does this for being prom queen you know." Rachel pursued "She's going to break him again"

The ex Cheerio almost choked on her beer. "Are you serious?" _God damn it._ "I just want to punch you in your pretty face right now."

"Wh-"

"Come on! Finnoncence is such a douchebag with you, I almost treat you better! Why are you so stuck with him? Get over it already!"

And with that the Latina headed back to the bar; she needed something stronger. She took two shooters and pours them with tequila. She doesn't know exactly why but this situation between Finnessa and Manhands began to irritate her. Well, especially Hudson. He allowed himself to criticize her but he's such a hypocrite. He can do whatever he wants, nobody dare to say something to the golden boy while they all rejected her because she's just a little blunt. It's not her fault if she'd hurt their freaking feelings.  
Two new voices snapped her out of her thought; Brittany and Artie were arrived. _Yay_. She drunk the two shooters then opted for some vodka.

* * *

"Truth"

The Latina sight, this game was so stupid. She avoided all sort of actual conversation until now but was forced by a very drunk Berry to join them at this sort of mash up between "truth or dare" and "spin the bottle". Everyone choose truth and lame questions followed lamer one.

"Quinn" began Rachel, an aggressive finger pointed at the blonde.

"Yeah…"

"Do you love _him_?"

Every head turned to Finn who fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Rachel…"

"No, it's okay Finn." Quinn paused a moment, locking eyes with the brunette. When she spoke again, her voice was cold and harsh. "Yes Berry, I _do_ love him. Now you can back off and mind your own business."

Rachel began to yell, alcohol pumping through her veins and making her loose her temper. "No you don't you jus-"

"Turn the freaking bottle Berry!" Santana shouted louder, stopping her in her tirade.

Rachel immediately calmed down and cast a last glare at her ex boyfriend before spinning the bottle.  
Puck squealed in delight when it stopped in front of him. "Finally!"

"Dare" Rachel answer before he even had the time to ask. Everyone looked at her with surprise.

"That's my favorite jew gurl!" Puck shouted, very drunk himself. He thought for a minute, eyebrows low in deep reflection. He had one chance and he's not gonna waste it. "You have to kiss Santana"

"_WHAT_" The Latina voice's was abnormally high.

Sam missed to strangle himself with his beer.

"No. Way."

Rachel shrugged. She actually hoped for some action between her and Finn… Like a fiery romantico-dramatic Broadway duet. She should have guessed that Puck doesn't give the same kind of dare that Kurt.

"I'm not kissing this dwarf, I don't wanna caught some orphan disease" _What a great night. He wants me to kiss Berry of all the people. I'm so out of here…_  
And just when Santana began to get up, Brittany said something to Artie that caught her attention.

"It would be so weird and so cool. I think I'm jealous"

"Thank you Santana that's really nice of you" Rachel started, full of sarcasm. "I know I didn't have the same chance that you with the biological lottery but you're not better than me, I am-"

Full lips pressed against her own made her babbling stop.

"Oh my God"

"So hot" Puck whispered in front of his dare becoming real.

It was kind of awkward and rushed, but it wasn't as bad as Santana thought it would be. Moving slowly her lips against Rachel's, she opened her eyes and stared at Brittany. Here it was, this flash of hurt she was looking for, crossing her blue gaze just for a second. She thought she would feel better after, but her heart just died a little more in her chest.  
She finally broke the kiss but Rachel stayed still, eyes closed and eyebrows frowned in frustration.

"I want to go home" Brittany whispered in Artie's ear as she looped her arms around his neck.

"That was _so_ wrong" Mercedes spoke for everyone

"And hot" Puck insisted

"That's never happened, understand?" Warned the former Cheerio as she reached for her glass and stood up.

"Santana" Rachel called her; back to reality with all that fuss around her, "Santana wait" She followed the taller brunette, trying not to slip over all the mess covering the floor.

"Don't"

The bathroom door slammed almost in her face.


	4. Gold star

**I feel like writting this week... Hope you're gonna enjoyed it ! Thanks for R&R ;)**

.

.

_What the hell happened to me?_ Santana leaned against the locked door, eyes shut. _I'm such a dumbass_. She began to be assailed by regrets.

"Santana? Are you okay? Open the door please! Guests are not allowed to leave the basement!"

_Seriously?_! "Get the fuck out of here Berry! Leave me alone!" She shouted then sighted in relief when she's not earring her lousy hostess anymore.

She would never have done that. Hurt Brittany on purpose, it was just stupid. She squeezed her eyelids harder, trying to suppress fresh waves of tears. _It's because of the alcohol. I always cry when I'm drunk._  
She finally opened her eyes, tears still at bay and moved in front of the sink, looking at her reflection in the mirror. _God bless the one who invented waterproof mascara._

Santana held herself on each edge of the sink and breathe deeply, trying to force her brain to work despite all the alcoholic substance she absorbed tonight. _I have to stop that. She's Brittany for God sake, I knew her since forever, she's my best friend. Yes, just my best friend. And I have to accepted that and move on. God damn it I am Santana fucking Lopez, I am the heartbreaker one._

She looked at her reflection again, especially her mouth, and replayed the weirdest kiss of her life in her head. She retraced carefully the shape of her lips with her fingers, wiping the rest of strawberry glitter gloss who was left here by Rachel. _God, I just kissed Rachel Barbara freak show Berry._ The shadow of a genuine smile appeared on her face for the first time of the night.

.

* * *

.

A sleeping Rachel groaned, shifted on the couch and tried to turn on her stomach. It's when she fell with a loud thud on the hard floor.

"Jesus!" Very awake now, she got up and tried to stand up straight. The room around her was blur during a moment and she rapidly need to sit down. _Oh dear God_. Her brain needed a little time to process everything. _Where is everyone?_ She frowned, the basement was perfectly empty. And such a giant mess. Luckily, she was still too tipsy for really be bothered by this statement. Her eyes caught the blinking signal of her cell phone, informing her of new messages. She took the opportunity to read the time on the little shiny screen. _4:21AM. 2 messages._

**Mercedes :  
****Party's over. You're drooling on your couch since 2 hours. Don't freak out too much for the mess. xo**

**Noah :**  
**Dat was hoooot ;) ;) U know how to throw a partay Raach xx**

Rachel frowned, doesn't understanding at the first reading. Then it hit her. Like a truck on the highway. _Oh my God._ Her face burned like hell at the memory.

"Berry?"

Rachel screamed. She took the first thing she can reach for threatening the intruder; a microphone.

"Sweet Jesus Berry, _chill out_!"

"Santana?" Surprise was written all over the Diva face. "Wh-what are you doing here, the party's over"

The Latina arched an eyebrow, looking around them. "_Yeah_ thanks, I think I noticed that"

"Bu-"

"I just fall asleep in your bathtub okay?" She shrugged it off, like it was a common situation.

"Oh, O-okay…"

Awkward silence.

"Well…" The petite brunette pursued, posing the micro where she took it. "I guess you want to go home…"

"No"

The answer fell from the Latina mouth a little too quickly. She just can't go home. "I… I'm really tired and half of my blood must be mixed with tequila. I can't drive like that… So maybe… Maybe I can crash here somewhere for the rest of the night…?" She can't believe she's actually asking that.

"Huh, yes, sure." It's not into her habits to have 'friend' staying the night, but Santana had a point, and her dads didn't returned before tomorrow night anyway.  
Actually, she just wanted to go to sleep.

"If you may follow me, even if this dress looks fantastic on you, I'm sure it's not really comfy for sleeping with" Rachel cheeks blush a little at what she just said. She head out of the basement, Santana in her tracks, smirking.

.

"Here" Rachel get through her insanely well tidy wardrobe before pulling out a pair of sweat pant and an oversized pink tee shirt. Santana made a face. She bet there was a unicorn on it.

"It's just for sleeping" Rachel said as she was reading her mind. "You can take the couch in the basement, it's a convertible. I'm going to be ready for bed now, if you'll excuse me. Have a good night Santana."

The Latina didn't look at her anymore as she disappeared in her private bathroom "Yeah, thank you midget" she answered absently, absorbed in the contemplation of her surroundings. This room was so clichéd it's hurt. _How the hell did she managed to fit all this trophies on that shelf?_

Santana rolled her eyes as she took the top her sleeping outfit and unfold it. _Missed it. A golden star._ She smiled at the Diva's obsession with gold star and almost found it cute. As much as disturbing.  
She put it on a chair somewhere before taking off her heels and unzipped her dress. She actually almost never wore pajama and she wasn't going to start tonight with that thing.

Santana knew she was supposed to get back to the basement now but the bed looked atrociously attractive. It was calling for her. She settled herself in the silky sheets and heard noise coming from the bathroom, informing that Rachel was done. There's no way she's taking the couch. She feinted sleeping.

Rachel came out of the bathroom freshly changed in a white and purple nightdress, humming some melody that looked approximately like _My Headband._ She stopped dead in her track when she saw who was in her bed.

"Santana?" She hissed. No response. "Santana come on, I need my beauty sleep." She groaned, still faced by silence. There is no way she's taking the infamous couch from the basement, either.

The Latina smiled in the dark, eyes still shut, waiting patiently that Berry surrender and let her sleep in her bedroom while she's taking the couch.  
However, she wasn't expected the brunette to join her under the sheet.

"Oh my God, what are you doing?" She whispered in a high voice, even if nobody could hear her.

"Are you awake?"

"Obviously!"

Rachel shifted awkwardly "Well _obviously_, I'm sleeping in _my_ bed" Her right hand brushed unintentionally the other brunette tight and she froze when she understand that she's not wearing any pants. "What are _you_ doing?" The Diva was now on the total opposite edge of the bed.

"I'm not sleeping on a freaking couch."

Rachel didn't protest, too tired for arguing. Morphée's arms began to wrap around her as she closed her eyes. The silence surrounded them for a moment before Santana spoke again, watching at the ceiling.

"Berry?"

"Mhm?"

"About what I said earlier…" Santana was not the kind who doing in apologies, but being here, still a little tipsy, didn't help her. "About Hudson and all… I didn't wanna, y'know…"

"It's okay Santana. Actually I think you were right, I have to get over it. I know it's going to be hard and seeing him every day at school happy with Quinn does not going to be joyful but I am the lead of the Glee club -without pretention- and I have to-"

"I get it" _God she's half sleeping and she's always such a babbling mouth._

"And you should do the same." Rachel finished nonetheless.

Santana turned her head in her direction. "About what?"

Rachel answered, eyes still closed, facing the ceiling. "About sleeping in my bathtub. And get over Brittany." She blurted out.

_What_. "How do you... I…" Her mouth couldn't articulate coherent words. She hated being in this kind of situation, feeling insecure about herself. "Mind your own business okay?" She shifted in the bed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"The kiss was kind of hot." Situation reversed.

Rachel snapped her eyes open, totally caught of guard. She felt her face turning red again and was thankful of the dark.

"_Good night_ Santana."

"Good night Berry." Rachel could hear her smiling.

The former Cheerio yawned then made herself comfortable on her pillow. She was now on her side, facing the smaller girl. She closed her eyes again, smirking.

"I'm having a sleepover with Treasure trail."

Rachel pinched her on the side. They both laughed.


	5. Hangovers

**Thanks for the nice reviews, alerts and all :) I liked to know your opinion! Mistakes are still mine.**

.

.

_7:30 AM_

The bright red light of Rachel's alarm clock blinked a few time with a little buzz and _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_ began to play and filled the quiet room.

Santana groaned loudly. She raised a sleepy head at the noise source and frowned. "What the hell?"

Rachel opened her eyes with a lot more efforts than usual. "It's 7:30, I have to began my gymnastic exercises before -"

The Latina lay down across her for reaching the alarm on the nightstand and stopped it.

"Go back to sleep. Seriously."

The smaller brunette didn't protest. Mostly because there is way too much skin contact going on. When Santana go back in place, she yawned. Her head was so heavy; gymnastic was the last thing she wanted to do now. "I guess a few more minute of sleep doesn't going to hurt."

"Yeah…" Santana casted a glance and smiled when she noticed that the Diva eyes were already closed. She did the same. "Don't Go Breaking My Heart, huh?" She asked in a low voice.

"My alarm ringtones are always synchronized with my feelings"

Why doesn't that even surprised her?

.

.

_01:21 PM_

_That's better_, Santana thought when she opened her eyes for the second time.  
She looked at her side, where the petite brunette was still very sleeping. Their legs were tangled together; she had a fetal position, spooning against the curve of her proper body. She should have freaked out, but the only thing she could think was how weird and unusual it was to being the "big spoon" and not the little one for once.  
She listened to Rachel light breathing and didn't move an inch. It wasn't that weird after all.

Her mind was still a little blurry, but she began to think coherently for the first time since she entered this house yesterday.

Her home, her parents, Brittany, her fucked up life. It's like someone dragging her into her nightmare again. As her chest contracted uncomfortably, she wanted to cry every single tear she still had in her body. What is she supposed to do now…  
Then, it's like she found the cure of a rare disease.

_Puck!_

She totally forgot about that dumbass. She had to see him before Zizes came back from NY and put her master plan in place. It's the last thing she wanted to do, but sleeping on a bench in the park doesn't seem that attractive either.

She untangled herself from Rachel and tried to get up. And it's like someone hit her with a shovel in the head.

"Daamn!" She lay down again.

"Language"

Santana blinked. "Since when are you awake?" She asked suspiciously, not really fan by the idea of Berry knowing they were spooning.

"Not much" She rubbed her eyes and rolled on her other side to face Santana. "My head hurt like hell and I think I have sand in my mouth."

"As long as you're not puking." Santana smiled at the disgusted look on Rachel face. "Where's your pharmacy?"

"Second placard from the left" The other brunette pointed at her bathroom. She stayed under the sheet, watching Santana as she disappeared in the other room. "I really don't understand the need you have you and the large majority of the teenagers to drink alcohol. It's just self-destruction. Plus, hangovers are really awful."

Santana opened the right placard and her eyes widened at the amount of drugs she found. "Are you a freaking drug dealer or what?"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." She poured a big glass with fresh water and took what she need before heading back in the bedroom. "Yes, hangovers are pretty awful" She finally answered the question. "But worse the hangover is, most awesome the party was. It's generally worth the risk." She put 2 pills in Rachel left hand, the glass in her right.

She swallowed the drugs and took very long sips of water before giving it back to her. "Does it worth it yesterday?"

They locked eyes with each other as their fingers brushed around the glass.

Santana shrugged, absently. "I guess." It was her turn to take the pills. "I don't know." She left the glass on the nightstand. "Drink the rest. Drink a lot actually, you're dehydrated."

"Are you leaving?" Rachel asked, watching the other girl collecting her clothes through the weak light filtering from the shutter.

"What, you want us to cuddle in the bed all day, watching Rent and eating ice cream?"

Rachel blushed a little but smiled. "That's sound like a nice program but actually, I have the entire basement to clean up and I kind of hope that someone help me before my dads' return…" She shrugged, making herself a reason that she's going to do everything by herself.

"I guess I could come by later" _Why the hell I just said that._

Rachel stared at Santana like another head gowned on her.

"Huh… Ye-yeah, that would be really nice of you"

"Cool"

"Yes"

Silence.

"I'm out now"

"Wait!" Rachel, always in her bed, reached for the drawer of her nightstand. "Can you close the door behind you and put them in my mailbox? I think I'm going back to sleep now." She dropped the double of her keys in Santana's palm.

The former Cheerio smiled at her unusual laziness. "Sure"

"See you soon then"

"Yeah"

Santana was gone now, and Rachel let her head fall back on the pillow, a small smile playing on her lips.

The Latina closed the door behind her then stared at the mailbox a moment, playing with the keys in her hand.

She put them in her bag.

.

.


	6. Rabbit food

**Thank you really much for the reviews and all the alerts ! :) Also so sorry for my laziness, I'll try to write faster... R&R! /!\ Change of rating **

.

.

Puck groaned very loudly as he heard someone knock on his bedroom window. He rolled on his bed, putting his head under a pillow, still groggy from the night before. He knew who it was; Santana always come in by the window when his mother was around. And drunk and singing Celine Dion like a crazy in the livingroom. But Noah had no desire to talk to her or to anybody right now. So he just waited, maybe she would go away eventually.

"Puckerman, you're gonna get your big pretentious ass over here or I broke the window with a freakin brick"

The young man groaned and resigned himself.

"What do you want Lopez?" he asked, lifting the window up.

She doesn't bother answering the question. She climbed in his room with agility, threw her bag on the floor and locked her arms around Puck's neck.

"I miss the Puckasurus…"

"Wha-"

Santana put a finger on his lips, shaking her head. "Enough talking" She leaned on him, her mouth grazing his left ear as she whispered "Just fuck me okay?"

Puck eyes grew wide. He doesn't do or say anything until he felt Santana's lips on his own. It was an angry kiss, aggressive and without an ounce of tenderness. Santana pushed him by the hips and he finally felt on the bed.

"Santana we can't…"

She removed her own jeans before climbing on him, already occupied with his belt buckle.

"Please just stop talking" She kissed him again to silence him then let her right hand slip in his pants.

She shuddered. And not of pleasure.

She was disgusted with herself and what she was doing, but she had no other choice. She tried to think about something else. His lips were rough against hers and she surprised herself remembering soft, shiny, delicious and loud mouth she tasted the night before.

That thought made her a little more comfortable and she was now removing her panties, feeling Puck getting excited despite all his moaning.

He made her roll and switch their position, lowered his pants on his thighs and began to fuck her.

Santana gripped him by the neck and shut her eyes tight. Her nails sank in his skin a little more at each thrust.

She never hated herself more that in this moment.

"Santana"

She was just a whore. A manipulative stupid whore who sold herself for what she wanted.

"Santana you're crying"

She cannot ask help like a normal person, because she's a fucking bitch who had not a single friend.

"Santana!"

"What!" She came back to reality and just noticed that Puck had stopped what he was doing.

"You're crying" he repeated.

"No I'm not" she wiped her face furiously. "You've not finished"

Noah sighted and began to put back his clothes on "Santana what the hell is goi-"

"Can you just shut up and-"

"Fuck you Lopez! I'm not your fucking doll!" Puck voice rise, indicating he was losing patience. "Can't you just explain what the hell was that?"

Santana clenched her jaw, holding back tears. Her freakin plan was falling apart. Again. She needed air. She had to get out of here.

"Fuck off Noah." She got up and put her jeans back, grabbing her bag as she walked toward the window. "Fuck off" she repeat before disappeared.

.

.

_19:48_

Rachel sighted as she looked at her watch for the hundredth time. She was not going to come. Never. _Why I even try to believe her_…

She pick up a new plastic bag and pursued what she was doing alone for the last hour; cleaning.

.

.

Santana was walking, for hours now, Ipod stucked in her ears. She began to cry during _"Someone like you"_, her legs began to hurt during_ "We found love"_ and her stomach began to manifest during _"Back to Black"_.

The music stopped. Dead battery.

"Fuck" she wiped again her tears from her face and took a deep breath. It smelled pizza, and she was starving. The former cheerio ranged her Ipod and took the few dollars she had left.

"Hi beautiful lady!"

Santana didn't respond to the owner of the pizzeria and just stared at the menu blankly thinking about what she was going to order.

"How can I please you tonight? Our specialty of the week is the Vegan Pizza, you should try it"

_Vegan Pizza? That sounded disgustingly healthy._ The young woman blinked. _Damn, I forgot about Manhands!_ She checked the time; maybe she was still waiting for her?

"Miss?"

"Yeah huh-, no way. Put me some pepperoni." She handed her money to the man.

"Pepperoni it is"

The pizzaiolo began to spread the paste, humming some Italian song that was playing at the radio.

"Wait I-" Santana seemed to think a moment "Made it half vegan please"

.

.

Rachel jumped when she heard the doorbell. _Oh no I'm not finished they can't be home already._ She threw her trash bag into a cupboard as she began to panic. _They're going to kill me, they're going to think I'm a depraved teenager and take away all my-_

"Berry! People are dying like that!"

Rachel frowned as she recognized the voice on the other side of the door. She rushed for opening it.

"Santana?"

"And a delicious giant pizza" she grinned.

"I'm vegan"

"It's half rabbit food"

Rachel smiled so hard it was hurting her face.

.

.


End file.
